How To Save A Life
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Songfic with The Fray's How To Save A Life. Iroh muses about his relationship with Zuko. NOT YAOI OR INCEST!


1**This is basically Iroh's thoughts on how he failed to turn Zuko the right way. Takes place after The Eclipse.**

**I do not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender or How To Save A Life. They belong to Nickelodeon and The Fray.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Step one you say we need to talk**_

_**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk**_

I'm trying to remember the last time I spoke to my nephew. We haven't spoken since that fateful day when Ba Sing Se fell to the Earth Kingdom.I was so sure that he would choose the side of good this time, but he really surprised me...and betrayed me. After all that we've been through and after those talks about choosing good.It would seem that Zuko still thought his father was good.

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

For the first time, it actually seemed like Zuko was listening to what I said. He smiled when I talked to him.

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

I gave him an opportunity to start a new life in Ba Sing Se. I even set him up for a date! Even after all that, Zuko _still_ didn't find that kind of life satisfactory.Not once.

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**And you begin to wonder why you came**_

Not that we haven't fought or argued before. I remember a few months back when Azula fooled Zuko into thinking he would be accepted back. He thought I was jealous of Ozai.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

I thought I was doing everything I could to put Zuko on the right path__Sometimes I wonder if I tried too hard or not hard enough. I never explicitly stated that Ozai was the real bad guy here. I hinted it, and that might've caused Zuko to push further away from me.

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

After Lu Ten died, I realized that this war is not worth it. What the Fire Nation did and is still doing to the world is unjust and unfair. Ever since then, I tried steering Zuko in the right direction. My heart sank each time he either scoffed or shook his head disapprovingly when I told him that maybe, just maybe his father isn't worth it and that for all intents and purposes, I was his real father.

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_**Cause after all you do know best**_

Throughout Zuko's banishment, I would tell him that I know his best interests at heart and each time he would tell me otherwise. He would tell me that I wasn't his father, and that he wasn't Lu Ten. I knew that, of course, but can you blame me for loving Zuko like a second son?

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_**Without granting innocence**_

Zuko was not one to think rationally or plan carefully. I innocently suggested alternatives to his plans whether it was to hunt down the Avatar or steal the Avatar's bison from Ba Sing Se.

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**The things you've told him all along**_

In the Avatar's bison's cell, I told Zuko to choose his own destiny and what he was doing was wrong. For once, it seemed like he actually listened. He set the bison free and got rid of his Blue Spirit disguise.

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

_**And pray to God he hears you**_

From the night Zuko got sick to the night before we were to serve tea to The Earth King, I prayed to Agni that Zuko heard and understood me now.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

We served tea in our new tea shop for two weeks before we received the false message from the royal palace. I gave Zuko good advice. What happened?

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

Azula happened. She dangled his father's love and honor right in front of Zuko's face. I wasn't even sure if Ozai would reinstate Zuko as prince of the Fire Nation even if he planted the avatar's dead body right in front of Ozai's feet!

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

When Zuko visited me in the Fire Nation prison tower, I was so mad at him, I couldn't even look at him. He continued talking anyway. What he said about me being a fool for not joining Azula and not being a hero hurt deeper than any wound I received during my years in battle.

_**Drive until you lose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

It was obvious that Zuko was no longer on my side. I began exercising in my cell in secret to prepare for breaking out just before the eclipse. I led the warden into a false sense of security.

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

I met Ming during my stay in the prison. In the back of my mind, I still had hope for Zuko. I sent Ming to send Zuko information about his great-grandfather, Avatar Roku.

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

I told Zuko about his lineage and of his destiny. He finally began to realize his destiny. I gave him Avatar Roku's artifact. He took it and silently left the cell.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

After a few weeks I seriously had doubts Zuko would come around. So, I planned my escape carefully. I was deeply saddened and hurt that Zuko and I would never end the rift between us.

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

I wish I was better at guiding Zuko in the right direction. Maybe if I explicitly told him straight out that Ozai was not worth it. Maybe if I told Zuko sooner that Avatar Roku was his mother's grandfather, maybe if I told him what really happened to his mother that night; he would've came around sooner.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

I escaped to a nearby island where I camped out and figured out what I was going to do next. I heard voicesand went to investigate. I saw the Avatar running from someone shooting fireballs at him. I continued to watch as the Avatar shot fireballs behind him. The figure Aang was shooting at turned out to be none other than Zuko himself. I froze. Were they fighting? I continued watching. They appeared to stop fighting...and they're bowing to each other!I smiled as tears of joy came to my eyes.

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

Zuko came around and he is now training the Avatar. At that moment, I realized that I finally got to him. He finally saw the light and the right path to stay on. I was so proud of him. I collected myself and stood up to let Zuko and Aang know of my presence.

Zuko saw me and smiled. He sighed. "Uncle, I am so sorry for the way I acted towards you. You've been like a real father to me all along."

"You're forgiven, my nephew." I said. I hugged Zuko tight. I knew that we were friends again and our rift as over...and I saved a life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Whooo! Well, what do you think? R&R, please! And don't forget to vote for Avatar in the Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards!**


End file.
